The objective of the research is to identify chemical species containing selenium as they occur in living organisms. Initial studies will involve the growth of various strains of algae in selenium enriched media to determine which are best able to adapt to and concentrate the element. These will then be cultivated on a large scale so as to make available sufficient quantities of selenium compounds. The harvested cells will be subjected to biochemical separation procedures and subsequent purification and concentration will be achieved primarily by high pressure liquid chromatography. Fractions rich in selenium will be chemically characterized. The ultimate goals of the work are to determine the manner in which selenium becomes incorporated into higher animals, and ultimately, into mammals, to learn about the true toxicity of selenium compound and to shred more light on the heavy metal-selenium interrelationship.